To meet challenges of wireless broadband technologies and make full use of existing network resources, CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) 1× operators will use an LTE (Long Term Evolution) network to provide users with data services, use a CDMA 1× network to provide users with voice services, and provide interworking between an LTE network entity and a CDMA 1× network entity by using a 1×CS (1× Circuit Switched) IWS (Interworking Solution) function entity designed for coupling between the LTE network entity and the CDMA 1× network entity. For ease of description, the 1×CS IWS is hereinafter referred to as an IWS.
For example, a UE (User Equipment) that camps on an LTE network sends 1× signaling destined for the 1× network to an MME (Mobility Management Entity), and then the MME forwards the 1× signaling to the corresponding IWS through an S102 tunnel established with the IWS. If the current eNB (evolved NodeB) serving the UE changes, the S102 tunnel needs to be reestablished, that is, the tunnel is redirected. When handling tunnel redirection in the prior art, the MME reselects the corresponding IWS, and sends the 1× signaling, which is sent by the UE, to the reselected IWS through a new tunnel after the new S102 tunnel is established with the IWS.
In the process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages:
Before the tunnel redirection, the IWS corresponding to the original tunnel is not sure whether the tunnel has been redirected, and therefore still performs signaling interaction, which leads to waste of system resources. In addition, after the current eNB serving the UE changes, all the 1× signaling sent by the UE will be sent by the MME to the reselected IWS through a new tunnel. At this time, if the UE is performing signaling interaction with the IWS corresponding to the original tunnel, the IWS corresponding to the original tunnel will be unable to receive the 1× signaling sent by the UE, and therefore the signaling interaction will be interrupted.